Confesiones
by Shialid
Summary: En el último momento, justo antes de morir alguien realiza una confesión a la persona que amó, pero el odio esta por encima de todo y con razón. YAOI, Shonen ai, SephirothxCloud dejad Reviews porfaaaaa


El viento arreciaba fuerte en aquel lugar, en el fondo del acantilado solo podían verse dos hombres uno frente a otro, mirándose fija y silenciosamente. La corriente vital proporcionaba algo de calor, pero no apaciguaba el frió que se hallaba en el corazón de aquellos dos hombres.  
Por fin uno de ellos rompió el frágil silencio.  
-¿Por qué no me mataste cuando tuviste oportunidad? ¿Por qué tuviste que matarla a ella en lugar de a mi?- dijo por fin uno de ellos.  
Este llevaba una enorme espada a su espalda, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente con aquella luz en el fondo del acantilado.  
El otro guardo silencio unos instantes, mientras su "enemigo" miraba su rostro de rasgos finos y ojos turquesas. Sabía que era el fin, que iba a morir, que todo había terminado, pero tenía que decírselo, decir lo que había llegado a sentir por él  
Suspiro levemente y agacho la cabeza apretando los puños.  
- Porque te quería, porque yo te amaba y lo sabías. O debías saberlo.- El chico de pelo rubio miro desconcertado al hombre que se hallaba ante el.  
Su largo pelo plateado ondeaba ante su rostro mientras sus ojos miraban la mano en la que solía empuñar su espada. Lentamente alzo la vista mientras miraba al hombre perplejo que se hallaba ante el.  
-¿No lo entiendes, ¡La maté porque no podías quererla, ¡no podía dejar que la quisieras y que ella te quisiera a ti, mientras a mi solo me odiabas.- dijo con frustración.  
El joven rubio se llevo la mano a la cabeza, sentía que iba a explotarle. Finalmente logro que cesara algo, y pudo reaccionar.  
-¿Como no odiar a alguien que ha acabado con todo lo que te importa? ¡Explícame como no hacerlo!- Grito finalmente Cloud furioso.  
Sephiroth alzo la vista mientras le miraba a los ojos.- si no me hubieras odiado, ¿Qué más daba? tampoco me habrías querido, no, no como yo a ti, dudo que seas capaz de comprender hasta donde habría sido capaz de llegar por ti.  
- ¡No!- dijo Cloud apretando los puños. - ¡Eso no es un motivo, has matado a la mujer que más he querido, casi mataste a mi mejor amigo e hiciste daño a Tifa. Destruiste mi pueblo natal, ¡has querido destruir el propio planeta, no puedo entender eso. Ni que me dijeras que era una marioneta, e incluso que me controlaras ruinmente para darte lo que querías.  
- podía controlarlo todo menos aquello que realmente quería, eso nunca lo tuve.- dijo el hombre fríamente.  
El chico rubio agacho la cabeza.  
- Tu, tu eras mi familia, tú, Zack y Tifa y tu me obligaste, me obligaste a elegir y a hacerte daño, a odiarte, y a llegar hasta aquí para matarte.  
- Para liberarme querrás decir.- el ex-solado clavo sus ojos en su enemigo.  
- ¿Liberarte? Te pudrirás en el infierno que tu mismo creaste para ti.  
- el hombre de cabellos plateados se rió.- ¿crees que quiero vivir así, soy un monstruo, un monstruo creado para matar, a quien poca gente vio como algo más que eso. Crecí solo, siendo un sujeto de experimentos, no supe lo que era amar a un humano hasta que apareciste. Pero no sirve de nada amar a aquello que no se puede poseer.- hizo una breve pausa y cerro los ojos para abrirlos segundos después y tomar aire.  
- Cuando maté a esa mujer fue con intención de hacerte sentir como me sentí yo, mi vida era muy fácil antes de que aparecieras, pero aunque lo pensaba, y te aborrecía por ello, también me daba cuenta y evitaba mostrar lo que sentía al verte, algo que no tenia nada que ver con lo que me obligaba a mi mismo a pensar. Pero ya no importa, estoy dispuesto a afrontar mi destino.-dijo desenfundando su espada, la respuesta del muchacho no se hizo esperar. Ataco a Sephiroth pero este no se defendió, no hizo nada. Poco a poco retrocedió hacia atrás, miró a Cloud y finalmente una luz verdosa surgió de sus entrañas, Sephiroth, el gran Sephiroth había pasado a formar parte de la corriente vital. Sin embargo la venganza no apaciguo el alma del joven que permanecía allí en pie.  
El chico rubio dejo caer su espada al suelo, para segundos después caer de rodillas y apoyar sus manos.  
- Yo también llegue a amarte…- dijo él cerrando los ojos.  
Entonces alzo la vista y vio como una mano se aproximaba hacia él. Se puso en pie y se dispuso a cogerla cuando la realidad de nuevo y de pronto se mostró ante él.  
Tenia que salir de aquel acantilado.


End file.
